Shook
by angelofdarkness78
Summary: Max goes to a club and meets with the man she has weird feelings for. With the aid of a song, she gets set straight. oneshot MA Plz check this out better than summary sounds.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not the DA characters or Keshia Chanté's song, "Shook".

A/N: I was listening to "Shook" at the time.

* * *

Max walked into a dance club in downtown Seattle wearing a blood-red halter top, with only strings as the backing, and black leather pants. She had donned her black leather jacket as usual, but as soon as she got into the club she took it off, the radiating heat from all the bodies inside warming her up instantly. She pulsed to the beat but her eyes scanned for someone. Someone who she knew would be there.

Finally hazel eyes met brown and she made her way onto the dance floor where he waited. Several times now she had met him in the club, letting herself have a night of fun so she could forget everything that was wrong in her life. Logan, the virus, White and the Familiars… Those were problems of the day. It was nighttime now; all she had to worry about was what she had to wear.

He pulled her close and they started to dance to the music that was just put on. As they danced, the lyrics made their way into Max's mind.

_We was out, to catch a flick, just me and my clique. I made sure that we wasn't late, 'cause the movie started at 8. I was chilling in my seat, took the first one I could see. This boy came and sat beside me, next to me, he really blew my mind._

_Well, I was in Manticore. Not exactly chilling in my bunk, but it was better than being degraded by the other soldiers, _Max thought. _Then this guy came into my cell, and damn, he blew my mind. Shirt was off too. Nicest view I've ever seen._

He brought her body closer and they continued to dance. People were all around them but Max wasn't paying attention. Her attention was absorbed by the man in front of her and the song.

_Can't concentrate, feeling sweaty, getting butterflies, getting dizzy._

_I always get these strange feelings when I'm near him. My hands get clammy and my stomach feels as if I've just been force fed the most disgusting food at Manticore. Except that this feeling's not bad; it's just strange. I get lightheaded and I'm never able to focus. The effect he has on me is both irritating and wonderful. I've never felt this way with anyone, especially not Logan. Sure, I can't concentrate when I'm around him, but that's just because whatever he has to say is so boring. I get dizzy because all the stuff he needs me to do is overwhelming. I get strange feelings in my stomach, but that's why I go over there in the first place. I get hungry. I feel sweaty because I seriously don't think the guy has ever heard of air-conditioning. For being such a genius, Logan's not all that smart._

_Got to keep it cool, got to keep it fly, and remember, he is just a guy._

She looked at the guy in front of her.

_Right. He's just a guy. So why do I feel this way? Is there such a thing as being permanently in heat? Nah, Max. You're just looking for an explanation. It's so hard to keep my cool in front of him, so it's only natural that I beat him up. I mean, how else am I supposed to keep myself in check?_

_Tell me what is this I feel inside. I never felt like this before but I got to keep it real tonight._

She felt the lyrics eerily appropriate. She didn't understand any of her feelings towards him. Many nights she came to the club to dance with him, and maybe figure out her reaction to him in the process. She needed to keep her head while she did it, and unfortunately it wasn't working out too well. She didn't feel in control at all.

_Manticore should have given us Emotions 101. That would have helped a hell of a lot more in our stupid lives._

_This boy he got me shook. 'Cause he's looking so fine, he's gonna be mine, the way that he moves just gets to me. Keep shaking, that thing. And making me sing, he got just what I like. Every day of the week, my baby's so sweet, come over here let's get down tonight, you're looking so right, just give it some time, this boy he got me shook._

_He's got me shook right down to the bone, _Max thought. _He looks so hot every time I see him; I can barely control the rush of emotions. He's not exactly sweet every day, more like a pain in my ass, but a very cute one. _

As they continued to dance, he flashed her a cocky grin. She shuddered but something made its way into her brain.

_He's going to be mine. I can't let anyone else have him. I don't care about Logan. _

He ran his hands up and down her arms then rested them on her hips.

_The way he's moving is making my heart pound. I can't stop it; I can barely resist him._

_Backstage at the fashion show, lights down, I'm ready to go. Walking down the runway, I saw the boy from the other day. He was checking my silky gear, didn't expect him to be in here. And Keshia's got a secret; he's the boy that I wanna be with._

_Revving up my baby a little more, I drove Bullet to that little hideout they were in. When I got inside, I saw him. Didn't think I'd ever see that grinning face again. I've got a secret, or maybe it's not so secret according to the looks OC shoots our way. I wanna be with him. I'm not ready to admit that though._

He turned her around so that she was dancing with her back towards him. They danced in complete synchrony as the chorus repeated itself.

"Having fun?" he asked in a low voice. She shot him a look but was unable to keep a smile from forming on her face, a smile that told him everything he needed to know.

"Good," he said.

They danced until the end of the song, and then continued, shooting straight into the next one. He wrapped his arms around her and she had never felt so contented. She wanted him. So she turned to face him and voiced her thoughts out loud.

"I want you," she said. She watched as his eyes laughed.

"I knew you wanted every part of my anatomy, not just a section," he said cheekily and instead of rolling her eyes, she grinned.

So he was a smart-ass. But he was her smart-ass.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this. Please review and give me some feedback! Also, please check out my other stories. :) 


End file.
